1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to illuminating devices worn on the body and in particular to pathfinding and safety lights worn on the body of an exerciser with generators activated by the movements of the exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Night-time jogging, walking, rollerblading, cross-country skiing, or other activities poses two primary problems: seeing and being seen. Injuries are a risk because of poor visibility in the dark. Exercisers traveling at a relatively high speed at night can trip over things or run into things in the exercise's path. When exercising on roadways, there is an additional danger of being struck by a vehicle because the exerciser is not visible to the vehicle driver. There are many garments with reflective surfaces and some with safety lights allowing others, especially motorists, to see them and avoid hitting them.
A few devices have been developed for lighting the path of an exerciser including lanterns on hats and on belts and vests. However, because of the relatively high power requirement for bright lights to illuminate the path of an exerciser, large batteries are required interfering with the performance of the athlete. If small batteries are used, the bright pathfinding lights would quickly drain the batteries leaving the exerciser in the dark.